The present invention relates to an improved dripless holder for a frozen confection for maintaining the frozen confection in an upright position, and to catch the drips from the frozen confection as it melts. The frozen confection may be a frozen fluid water on a stick, known as a "popsicle," or it may be a frozen ice cream bar on a stick, or other easily melted confections.
The holder of the invention is constructed to hold the frozen confection in an upright position while it is being eaten, or while it is awaiting consumption. The holder includes a trough-like upper dish which has a slit formed in its bottom through which the stick of the invention extends, so that the confection may be held in an upright position and so that any drips from the confection are caught by the dish.
The dish fits into the open top of a cylindrical base, and it is apertured so that the collected drips from the frozen confection flow into a cylindrical reservoir formed in the base. The drips are accumulated in the reservoir as a liquid. An upwardly inclined rigid tubular plastic member is fitted into the side of the base and it extends into the reservoir. The tubular member forms a drinking straw which permits liquid in the reservoir to be consumed. The tubular member may have an offset circular intermediate portion which forms a handle.
The dish is frictionally held in the base, and it can be easily removed for washing purposes. The dish and the base may be formed of any appropriate plastic material. The dish is constructed to hold the stick of the frozen confection firmly in an upright position to assure that all the drips are caught in the dish. All the drips caught in the dish flow through apertures into the reservoir in the base. The base and handle are preferably dimensioned to be easily held by a small child.
The base is shaped to have a lower pedestal which assures that it will stand on a table top in a stable upright position. This will assure that no drips from the frozen confection will spill onto the table top. The liquid contents of the reservoir may be consumed by the child by sucking the liquid contents through the tubular member while the assembly is held by the handle formed in the tubular member.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved dripless holder for a popsicle, ice cream stick, or the like, which may be easily held by children, and which assures that all the drips from the confection are trapped and may be subsequently consumed through the straw.